We Are Right
by Kick-12
Summary: Oliver tries to express his feelings for Skylar, before she makes the worst decision into dating Gulliver. What if he is too late because she has already grown feelings for the normo. Can he try to make the love of his life understand or will he still be stuck in the friend zone. One-shot (Skoliver Only)


**Hi Skoliver fans, I am new into making any Skoliver,** **This is my very first fanfiction with them. I actually could have written it sonner but I am a very lazy person. Anyways I am in love with this ship and hope they do get together before the season ends. I hope that any fans of Skoliver enjoy this story!**

 **Oliver Pov**

God she is beautiful, she was different and amazing. I have never met anyone in my life like her, she was flawless. She was everything in a girl, or at least that's what I thought. Skylar was a type of girl that you would hold on. Never let her go, she was something but that something that was good. I loved her with all my heart but could never prove to her.

I freak out and panic, I try to give her hints but she would never really get them, but who could blame her she hasn't been a normo world for so long. Now I am destined into trying anything before it's too late. Before she dates Gulliver, He doesn't deserve her greatness, he barley even knows her and now wants to date after a couple of days.

I have to figure out something, I can't let Skylar go out with him. Not when I have strong feelings for her, I know I am sounding selfish but I can't help it. It's Skylar. She deserves someone who can make her happy and proud, someone like me who would want to hold onto her forever. If I had a chance to be with her, I would take her in a heartbeat.

I signed and walked over to the might med desk, filing more patients and looking into more villains. The time we put the Annihilator in more and more villain decide to show up for sneak attacks. At least we have superheroes to save the day, without them us normo's would be in trouble of getting killed, consider the state of muscle me and Kaz have.

''Hey Skylar.'' I popped myself away from the desk and heading to the beauty as she walked my way. I put a smile on my face when I see her, no matter what she could always have a smile on my face. Sometimes I would not always have the brightest smile when she talks about her home planet but most of the time I would.

''Oliver just the person I wanted to see.'' She smiled lightly and I felt my stomach bubble up. I knew I shouldn't over exaggerate but she wants to see me, me. I knew that I needed to pay attention because her voice sounded determined. ''Sure, what's up?'' I asked making sure I wasn't too excited but sureing that I didn't sound weird.

''Well as you know today is my first real normo date with Gulliver, and I um need help with peporation.'' Her last sentence was a whisper and I felt more confused but also broken. I didn't want to hear about her stupid date with Gulliver. I mean come on who even names there kid that! It sounds puke coming out of my mouth! God Gulliver!

''How about me take this in another room, Neocortex looks as he is about to control our minds.'' I suggested and moved my heads toward Neocortex who put a finger on his temple staring right at me and Skylar. Skylar nodded in desperation and we walked to the training room with my palm lightly touching her back. Yep my actions get to me. Sue me.

''Now that we are here, what seems to be the trouble with you date?'' I let out and put a grin on my face with it. I didn't want her to think that this date would affect me. Even though it does. Skylar took a minute to think, probably about her stupid date. I just waited patiently for her to answer me like a gentleman I am.

''Well not much trouble for him but for me. You know I have no real girl friends so I was hoping if.. You would teach me how to be on my date.'' She blurted out and My eyes went wide for a couple of seconds. She wants me to teach about manners and other things. I found a little weird if I be honest, but it's anything to help Skylar.

''Um. Well it's pretty simple, don't chew with you mouth open or when you talk..'' I stated but was interrupted by the fellow superhero. ''No, No. I know I have to have manners. I mean can you teach tips into dazzling our date.'' Skylar smiled and I just shook my head lightly. So she wants me to tell her something if something happens in her date. I mean come on!

''So teach you what to do if Gulliver holds your hand or something.'' I put my eyebrows together still confused. Skylar put on a grin, her eyes twinkling. ''Exactly, I don't want to make myself a fool on the first date. Plus I really like him and don't want to seem stupid in front of him. So will you help with this Oliver. Please.''

I stared right at her, my heart breaking. So she did like him. I had to prove it to her so way or another, this was going to be my determination. I clenched my jaw lightly, Gulliver really got to her. I turn to Skylar and gave her a small smile, she doesn't know that this hurts me. She doesn't need to know that I hate this date of her.

''Uh. I don't know Skylar. It just seem..'' I stopped when I thought of something good, something that could prove my feelings for her. ''Actually. Skylar I will help you, now all you need to do is tell me, what you are having trouble for the date.'' I grinned at her and put my hands together, I needed to figure out something.

''Really! thank you Oliver! Okay well I have this thing to worry about, Like if we are eating and I have food stuck in my teeth.'' I nodded at her words and I did also feel bad for her. Skylar doesn't have any girls to go up with these type of stuff. Skylar looked like she really wanted help from this, I guess I should be nice and answer her.

''Well it's actually simple. Most girls like to use their tongue to wipe it off, but I think it's a better idea to just eat in the corner of teeth, so it would simpler to not get any food stuck in the front.'' I suggested pointing my finger to the corner of my mouth. Skylar got the idea and nodded her head. Obliviously impressed by my idea as I do day so myself.

''Wow that's a pretty good idea. What you saw your date do this before.'' Skylar laughed and I felt myself get a blush crept on my cheek. I then started to fake laugh too just to lighten the mood. Oh what the heck. ''Haha, Yeah, no. Actually my mom told me this but moving on. What's another problem.'' I suggested changing the subject.

''Uh. Well how about during a conversation. What if he has a boring story, should I tell him it's lame?'' Skylar panicked and I put on a assuring smile, in my head I wanted to laugh though. If only something like that did happen on their date. Maybe I should tell her yes. Ah if only I could, I mean this could be my once chance to ruin their date.

''Um. No. You see even if he has boring stories, you just go along with it. Maybe even say 'Wow, Really! Interesting, Go on', That will for sure solve your problem.'' I assured and she nodded calming down a bit. This date has really got into her, she is really worried if she does mess up. She really does like him.

''Okay, I got it but what about the place he picks. What if it's too nice or too out ordinary?'' Now I felt myself getting confused with this, but though I did feel my body burn a little. Skylar is a type of girl who deserves an expensive restaurant. If Gulliver takes her to a crappy restaurant, I swear that I will bust his teeth open.

''I mean there's really nothing wrong with the problem but if it's nice you can act surprise, If it's not enough then just say it's nice. Men don't really like complaining because all were doing is spending time with you, you can complain to me though and I could take care of it and him. Got it.'' I smirked at my last sentence and Skylar shook her head and rolled her eyes with a grin on her lips.

''Okay got it. What if I get too nervous and don't know what to say. Then messing up our whole date.'' I shook my head, still can't believing this girl. It's one freaking date! Though it's still her first real date, maybe I shouldn't judge her. Everyone want's their first date to be special and she probably wants this day to be special for her.

''Trust me when I say this, not even the stupidest thing you say will ruin anything. Plus it's most likely for a guy to be nervous not the girl, so you will do great.'' I assure putting my hands on her arm, which cause my body feel the electric of me touching her. Skylar looked into my eyes and smiled thankfully at me.

''Thank you Oliver, I still have some questions if you don't mind.'' Skylar voice was odd, like she was worried about asking different questions. I smiled at her, hopefully she knows nothing will be wrong. ''Shoot, I got all day for date tips.'' We laughed lightly together and I just like it like that, Us hanging and laughing together. It feels right.

''Okay well this may seem pathetic, but what I am concerned is the signals he might give, like if he gets too close to me. Should I back away or move closer to him as well?'' My stomach burned at the thought of that, When a guy usually moves closer to a girl, it means he wants to kiss her. I am not going to let Skylar kiss that dweeb.

''Well there is exceptions on the first date. If the guy moves too close into your personal space, then you act like he is not there but the thing you could always do is go to the bathroom, then when you comeback you can stay in your own space.'' Skylar continued to nod at me and I felt like a concouleor teaching a girl something for the first time.

''How about if he holds my hand, should I pull away from him?'' Skylar pointed to her hand and I just looked at it, Skylar shouldn't hold hands with him. Maybe she really does like him that much into not caring if she does hold his hand. I looked into Skylar's hazel eyes and realized that she was worried, and she was worried if messes up her date.

''It depends on you, if you want to hold his hand or not. It has to feel right to you, here take my hand.'' I suggested and pulled my hand out for her. She stared at it and grabbed it lightly but instantly pulled away. Shock and concerned when over my face. ''Skylar. What's wrong?'' Skylar looked at my hand and into my eyes but shook her head.

''It's nothing, you just shocked me a little, but I wanna try again.'' I nodded and this time, I put my hand over Skylar. I intertwined our finger together and it felt right. Sparks and fire flew to my body. I stared at Skylar who stared back into my eyes. She felt it, what I felt. ''How does it feel?'' I asked softly and Skylar smiled and looked at our hands.

''It feels.. right.'' I stared up at Skylar eyes with hope. I had a little smile on my face and Skylar had one too. She felt something when I held her hand, I know she did. When I looked how much space we had, I realized we didn't have much. ''Okay, How about if we are dancing? Should I dance with him or pull away?''

She said like she was out of breath and I took a chance to let go her hand and put them on her waist. ''You dance, like you want to and now we are going to practice.'' She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her close and now we too close that we could be kissing, she didn't seem to want to pull away and I didn't want to either.

I stare at her, she was really beautiful. I have never met someone like her and now I wanted just her to be mine. I used right hand to brush away a hair from her face. I then started to lean close to her face, and she didn't pull away. We were meter away, I could fell her body pressed against mine and I never felt so happy to finally get my kiss from her.

Then she pulled away from quickly, then pushed her self out of my embrace. I was confused and also heartbroken, maybe she didn't feel the same. I was crazy to even think that she would have feelings for me. ''Uh, I should get ready for my date.. Bye!'' Her last words spoke then she ran out the training room, leaving me all alone.

I walked over to the couch thinking about the last moment we shared together, Skylar felt something I know she did or was I just too stupid to think she would have feelings for me. I ruffled my hands in my hair, this is all overwhelming. This had been the first time we almost kissed without her pulling away from me. I just can't think lately unless it's about her.

''I finally found you Oliver! Come on Horace want's to see us, You are not doing anything important, are you?'' I turned my head to see my best friend Kaz. I put my line thin as I started to get back, any vision of me and Skylar. Why did she have to make me feel so crazy? Why did she affect me in ways no one else could?

''No, no I was just thinking. Come on let's go to Horace.'' I sat up and walked over to Kaz as we both walked out together. I needed to get Skylar out of my head, she is going to go on a date with Gulliver and I have to accept it. In my heart I knew it would break but it would break me more if ruined her date that she really liked.

* * *

I decide to work the shift for Mighty med, making sure about any villain and stuff. Though my heart did break a little because of two reasons. One is because Horace still hasn't gave me a raise for setting up a bridge frame in his office and Second is because Skylar still hasn't even said goodbye to me, which does really hurt me.

It was now 7:30 and I haven't seen a sign of Skylar anywhere but she must look beautiful for her date tonight. I had to let go of her if she was going to be with Gulliver. It's has to be my choice for this, if Skylar wants to be with him then I guess I have to let her be with him. Things get hard for letting go the person you love but it is all worth it some day.

I never told Kaz about what happen in the training room since I know he will just tease me about the whole 'I am in love with Skylar but she will never feel the same'' thing. It just gets to me sometimes that I am not able to be with Skylar, to hold her, kiss her and just to be with her. I know I sound stupid but love does that you sometimes.

''Hey.'' A soft voice interrupted my thoughts, when I looked up I saw the one and only Skylar Storm. I was right when I said she did look beautiful because she was stunning. A peach dress, her hair curled and designed with some make up on. Not only was she was here but she was gorgeous. My heart did beat more and more seeing her.

''Skylar, you look.. beautiful.'' I said breathless over her, she is always beautiful but I had to tell her just once. Skylar looked at me and smiled lovely and I couldn't help but smile back. ''Thank you Oliver.'' She said softly still smiling, I felt my palms sweat a little. Realization hit me that she is still here and not at her date.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked with hope in my voice. Skylar looked between me and then the space in front of her. I didn't know what she was thinking, it could be bad or good. I was just hoping that she didn't see any sign of villains, we were good for 24 hours so let hope to make it for another 24 hours. I was actually pretty tried from all theses villains.

''I guess you could say that I wanted to see you and thank you. Without you I wouldn't have been able to figure out anything about dates and all.'' I smiled lightly at her. She went on her date after all or maybe she was just leaving. I needed to let her be and couldn't control anything tonight, today is her first real date and it needs to be special for her.

''Well I am glad to help you Skylar, Now where's Gulliver, shouldn't he be picking you up like a gentleman would.'' I tried not to show any jealousy between Gulliver but I was seriously going to break Gulliver if he doesn't show up. This girl in front of me deserved a special night today and I was going to make sure that happens for her.

''Well if a gentleman would then he could.. Gulliver is not coming to pick me up.'' Skylar stated and it was like a care in the world with no emotions, unlike me I was shocked by her news. Then something hit that bollied my blood, Gulliver stood her up. He didn't want to date her or pick her up for some reason but I wasn't going to stand for it.

''What do you mean by that Skylar. What did he just leave you! I swear Skylar I'll go punch him in the face for this, it doesn't matter he is like me.'' My voice rose as I spoke to Skylar looking her into the eyes. I wasn't lying when I said this, Skylar was no girl to leave or be stood up by. She was special and should be treated with caring and love.

''No, no. The date was cancelled, I was the one who ended it.'' Skylar replied back and I never felt so relief in my life. She was the one who ended with Gulliver. I just needed to know why, she seemed so interested in him from the beginning. So why did she have to be the one who cancelled the date of hers? What is the reason for it?

''Why? I mean because you said you really like Gulliver, so why did you cancel your date?'' I asked with confusion. Why would she cancel her date anyway? What suddenly changed her mind? I just hope he didn't do anything stupid like cheating on her behind her back. My mind was racing with all the negatives thoughts of what could happened between them.

''I realized **that** I didn't like him as much as I thought I did,'' She stated and I stared still confused at her with everything she just told me. She got my memo and continued. ''After everything that happened in the training room. Ugh I went to Gulliver a couple hours later.'' She started and I was just waiting for more and more answers.

She then stepped closer to me, that we were facing each other closely. ''I told him that I anted something to feel right before we went on our date. When we held hands, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like this.'' She then grabbed my hand, and I still felt it. The fire through my body, I grinned and put our fingers together in good rhythm.

''So you are saying that you have feelings for me.'' I pulled her closer to me and our chest we touching together. Skylar looked at me with love in her eyes. She then smiled and nodded her head, making me burst inside. She had feelings for me and I had feelings for her too. This is going to feel right, I just know it.

''Maybe, I just didn't realize it sooner but I always knew there was some sort of connection.'' She said and I smiled at her. I leaned and she leaned in too. When our lips finally touched, I never felt so alive to be with her. I put my hands over her waist and she put her arms around my neck. We kissed in sync and it felt perfect, it was right.

I held her longer and made the kiss deeper by licking her bottom lips for entrance. She accepted and we both got to explore each other's mouth. This was all right and the best day of my life. I felt Skylar play with my hair that made me feel crazy, she makes me feel crazy but the good kind. She was perfect in every being.

''Oliver! Skylar! Stop kissing and help me with the frame bridge! Some idiot tipped the bridge!'' We pulled away from each other, once Horace yelled at us. I looked at Skylar and grinned at her. I grabbed her hand. ''Look I know you still didn't get your date yet but I want you to know that I am willing to be your date.''

I smiled and she smiled at me back. She then reached over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. God even a peck is making me feel the butterflies. ''I would love that, now come Horace needs us before he goes loco on the frame.'' I nodded and we headed off together, hand in hand. Everything was goes to be just right with us together.

 _It will always be right_

 **Okay, well that's all I have. This one shot was pretty fun to write if I be honest. Thank you to anyone who read this and I hope to make more Skoliver stories soon. Now I have to focus on my other stories but it has been a blast writing this ship. Thanks for reading and a review/favorite would be amazing.**

 **-Kristina**


End file.
